


躺在你的衣柜

by quarkocean



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Relationships: Julian Mintz/Yang Wenli, Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 4





	躺在你的衣柜

BGM：旅行的意义 by陈绮贞

呐，会不会和我有相同的感受？

现在我躺在你的衣柜里。

当想要分享喜悦或者微不足道的快乐，只是想对你诉说，但回首四周空无一人，你早已不在我的身边。

我抬起头望向那并不存在的天空，努力的蜷缩着身体。

直到足够小的能停驻在你的心房里。

「尤里安，」格林希尔一如往常把餐具放的整整齐齐，在楼梯口唤着尤里安的名字，「快趁热吃吧。」  
他搭着扶手一路缓缓的走向，仿佛灵魂已离他而去。明明过了那么久，悲伤也好，伤痛也好，早该消失的一干二净，而且就连最难过的人——杨的妻子，在时间的治愈下也显得那么平静，难道是自己的感情过于琐碎了吗。  
在天国的他会嘲笑自己吧。

什么叫食不知味，尤里安算是领会到。吃着吃着他盯着对面空空的位置发呆，奇怪怎么没有放一套餐具。  
(已经不需要了不是吗？)  
(但是杨没有死啊。)  
就好像是一次远行，杨提着简单的行李离开前不忘给妻子与孩子一个吻。  
杨说他喜欢尤里安的软发，柔软的微微打卷，同时衬托出他那温顺的性格，穿上军装后依然像小孩子，杨莞尔一笑，如小憩般阖上眼，进入沉思，你永远不知道他在想什么，是新一轮的入侵战呢亦或是保守政策。他每天休息的时间少的可怜，也许现在他能够安安稳稳的睡上一觉吧，在那之前，杨究竟承受了多少负担啊？  
尤里安记忆里，书房的灯长明于绵长深夜。

「尤里安，又在发呆了？」格林希尔的柔语将尤里安从遐想中唤醒。  
「对不起。」  
「你和从前一样呢，闷闷的不爱说话，没有人知道你在想什么。」  
「就这点而言，你和杨很像哦。」语角俨然是昔日副官的口吻。  
这是赞美吗？尤里安不安的低下头，盘子里的食物好像动也没动，内心就愧疚起来，可是他又觉得自己已经吃饱了。  
方才的视线中是格林希尔强忍住眼泪的微笑。  
(不管是用任何单位，光年也好，始终感到杨就在身边。)

一个人在家的时候，尤里安喜欢呆在杨的书房，这个习惯在杨去世后慢慢养成，直至沉沦。  
没有豪华可言，只是根据杨的喜好布置，想不出形容词，只能用诸如‘普通的优雅’来形容，除了必要的家具，立柜上放着杨爱喝的白兰地，刚开不久，还剩下四分之三，深色的溶液仿佛将时空凝固，让人无法触及那片天地。  
尤里安不喜欢喝酒，淌进口腔中硬生苦涩的味觉。  
唯一奇怪的是面对窗靠墙而放的衣柜，似乎是搬新居前送家具时出错了，事后也无人追究，只是它精细的雕刻，就把他放在书房里当摆设，当然也不全是如此，杨常在这里宿夜思考，难免也会困倦伏案而睡，所以也在衣柜里放了大衣和毛毯。  
那些东西没有处理掉，虽然格林希尔说会睹物思人，尤里安的坚持让她心软下来。

尤里安拉开窗帘，让阳光倾洒进来，尘埃在干燥的空气中纤毫毕见。  
找一个角落抱膝坐下，将头深埋起来。为什么这颗心脏还在跳动？为什么会感觉到如此寂寞与寂冷？甚至找不到一个出口将这些呐喊而尽。  
(如果神真的会救赎，请带我走。)

是檀木香，尤里安倚着衣柜，及膝的袍子遮掩住因寒冷微微颤抖的身体，但此时又一次陷入往日的尤里安沉浸于甜美的梦。  
……从杨口中听说那位大人物的名字，语气中满是敬仰与尊重，丝毫听不出这是对敌人的评价。  
莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆。  
金发的雄狮，和杨威利的性格几乎没有什么相似之处，根本是两个极端。  
杨提到他的时候，嘴角微翘，那好看的微笑，尤里安不只一次见过，每一次都体会到不同的心情，但他们不约而同指向了那暖色的一侧，这更让尤里安好奇，那位大人究竟是何方甚许。  
杨似乎看透了尤里安的心思，他不说话轻拂尤里安的软发，好像对他说总有一天会明白的，看杨闷闷的样子，尤里安识相的走出书房。  
青空覆盖这个世界，而无际的宇宙笼罩着地球，又是为了什么才想要掌握这一切的主宰？战争，意义何在？尤里安不明白。  
而现在的自己抚过厚实的布料，再也哭不出来。  
曾经的他是那么任性，常常在杨的大衣里度过温暖的一夜。  
杨想念莱因哈特，也许不曾说明，也许本来想念用在同性之间就很奇怪。但是尤里安却觉得毫不做作，甚至是把它看作近乎神圣的情感。

慵懒的午后有大把时间可以消耗，杨就会把厚厚的窗帘拉开，让阳光倾洒进来，一杯冒着热气的红茶放在一边，便可以在房中静坐许久。  
杨所望见的天空，是指向帝国的星云，在云端之后。  
也不难想象拒绝加入帝国后，两人的心情，但仍不吝惜言辞的给了彼此最高的赞扬。在那几刹的相对中，他们只能用无言的笑将过去与未来永远牵系，永不改变。

“杨……”尤里安躺进了那只大衣柜，怀念然而是那样无限哀伤的呼唤着杨。明知逝者已不在这个世界上，脑海中就是无法接受这个残酷的现实，仿佛他还在呼吸，正在当下同一片天空下。  
只是一场远足旅行，旅程总有归途的一天。可是尤里安想那一天的到来是在很久以后了——远远长于他能生存的时间。  
为何心中还有悲伤，为何伤口迟迟不会愈合？一遍一遍的刺激着这具行尸走肉般的身体。  
杨不会喜欢自己，因为另一个人将杨深深占据。他对自己的微笑，不是唯一。

(如果早一点出生就好了。)  
(如果早一点在你的身边就好了。)

倘若从故事的一开始便喜欢你，就不会那么痛苦。  
明明是最明白这些的尤里安呜咽着渐渐放声大哭。

「也只能躺在你的衣柜，陪我走过之后无数度寂寞的春夏秋冬。」

END  
2009-3-4

我会躺在谁的衣柜里呢？


End file.
